The consumer products industry is continually releasing a variety of new and improved consumer products. As such, the consumer products industry is continually providing to the consumers a wide variety of product packages to dispense and deliver this ever-growing variety of products.
The antiperspirant and/or deodorant product is normally introduced into the dispensing package itself, the movable elevator platform being in its lowermost position. When the dispensing package is normally filled from above so an empty space namely a dead space is unavoidably formed in the upper part of the dispensing package during the filling process. This empty space is typically function of the height of the dispensing package and optionally by the curvature of the applicator. In addition, the empty space can also be caused by the product, i.e. the volume of product can decrease after filling, for example through air bubbles which escape after the filling process.
Because of the empty space between the outlet opening and the product, the operating button has to be repeatedly operated several times before the dispensing package is used for the first time to deliver to the consumer the first dose of the dispensed product.
There is still a need for improved consumer product packages that can serve as dispensing and delivery packages for multiple products, in order to get more easily and quicker the first dose of the dispensed product without comprising the precise dosing delivering of the dispensed product.